Daisy bell
by Kiyomi-Takashima
Summary: Shiro, being the caretaker of Teru who lost her brother a couple of years ago has a huge task to do. Carrying out Sou's will, she will do whatever it takes to protect her with her abilities. But what if she realizes that she has fallen in love with her ex. co-worker? Will she let her feelings get in the way or will she choose to ignore it?


**Daisy Bell~**

"_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you."_

_Me: *starts humming out of the blue*_

_ Tasuku: *joins in with the humming*_

_ Me: *gasps* Tasuku you know that song too!?_

_ Tasuku: Eh? No, no, no, no, no! I don't I don't um, um, um-_

_ Me: *giggles* No need to be shy, it's good to know that you like to hum and sing. _

_ Souichirou: So, here is the little love birds flirting with each other. Oh, what is that I hear Tasu-chan humming; no what? SINGING TO Shiro-chan!? Ahhhh kawaiiiiiiii! ~_

_ Me: *taps away on computer and suddenly snaps out of it* Wha!? I don't understand what you are implying Sou-chan._

_ Sou: I am not implying anything Shiro-chan_

_ Tasuku: Says you! We all know what you are implying here except Shiro. You might as well just tell her what you are planning you devil!_

_ Me: Well, I am going to head home early. Sou-chan do you want me to pick up Teru-chan for you and take care of her until you get home?_

_ Sou: Oh, ah, okay thank you very much Shiro-chan please do that. However, don't you plan to come to the party?_

_ Me: No, I am not really a party person, and I don't really like to drink either so no however, thank you for the offer._

_ Sou: Awww, but you never come to party with us! Come on Tasuku! Convince Shiro to come with us! GOO GOOOO GOOO!_

_ Riko: I know Tasuku! Tell her to come along. I bet she is all lonely at home._

_ Tasuku: NANI!? Why me? If she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to go. However, it would be good if you came with us once in a while._

_ Me: No really, I rather be staying home teaching Teru-chan how to cook. So that when she grows up she can cook her own meals._

_ Sou: Aw, you are no fun Shiro-chan! Well, have fun taking care of Teru for me!_

_ Me: No problem, I love taking care of children so it isn't a bother at all._

_ Riko: Well, we'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne Shiro-chan._

_ Me: Bye, bye!_

I walked to Teru's school humming "Lost November". Once I saw little Teru I ran to her and gave her a hug.

_Me: Long time no see, Teru-chan how was your day at school today?_

_ Teru: Oh it was awesome! I had so much fun! I had a test today I hope I pass it!_

_ Me: What was it on?_

_ Teru: It was on History! We had to memorize the Shinsengumi's and how they were considered heroes of Japan. Did you have to do that Shiro?_

_ Me: HA! Oh yeah I did, it was fun both myself and your brother would battle out against each other to see who knew the most about it. Obviously I knew the most about it because I paid attention in class. However, your brother is a good man I believe he would give you the best influence and would try to protect you with his life. He would try to help you with anything save you from anything. Like superman would. I would say he is the best brother anyone can have and you are the lucky one to have a brother like him._

_ Teru: Don't you have a sibling Shiro?_

_ Me: Me, no I don't I don't have a brother or sister. However, I do have many friends that I do trust. For example, you and your brother are the people I trust dearly and treasure dearly. I lost my parents when I was 6 and lived on my own since then. Working at supermarkets, gaming stores, computer stores all kind of stores. Until I found my aunt, obviously I thought things would be better than when my parents died however, it was the exact opposite. I didn't get enough food to eat, I could barely sleep at night and I didn't have any friends at that time and my aunt constantly beat me. So I went to a dojo and went to work there again, being 10 at that time I was only doing it for about 5 bucks per hour. Though, I moved out at the age of 14 and lived on my own looking for money and eventually I reunited with your brother who I bumped into a few times at the supermarket._

_ Teru: Wow, you had a sad childhood Shiro-chan._

_ Me: Nah it's not that bad, not as bad as yours. However, you dealt with it pretty well considering your age and maturity. Yet you have a brother to take care of you and love you. I am sure he isn't that bad._

_ Teru: True, true. What are we going to make today?_

_ Me: Wait let me pay back your brother for his electricity bills and water bills. *takes out a huge stack of cash from purse*_

_ Teru: Where did you get so much money Shiro-chan!? I mean it must have taken you a million years to get that much money!_

_ Me: This is all the money I saved up from my jobs when I was younger. Obviously it took me years however, I need to take care of you and I need to be fair so I do what I think is right._

_ Teru: So what are we going to make today Shiro-chan?_

_ Me: Shrimp, leek, and egg omelet! It's healthy and tastes great. I have the recipe ready for you so if you forget you don't need to call me._

_ Teru: HAI! Let's make a little bit more to onii-chan would have some to bring to work. Would you like some too?_

_ Me: No I am fine, I will help you on the way okay? Though, I don't think you need any help because it is pretty easy_

_ Teru: Nyahhhh! ~ It's starting to crackle_

_ Me: Don't be afraid, break the egg and crack it open into the pan. While doing that you also must throw in the leek and the shrimp._

_ Teru: Hai!_

_After making the food_

_ Teru: Wahhh! It smells so good! Thank you for the meal! *starts eating*_

_ Me: Yummy, isn't it?_

_ Teru: YES! It is very yummy! Oh I almost forgot to leave dinner for onii-san_

I watch her as she reaches out to get an o-bento box for Sou-chan. It made me smile that they were so close to each other and they cared so much for each other. However, I have a bad feeling that something bad might happen.

-A couple of weeks later-

We all went to work as usual; me working right next to Tasuku-kun and him working right next to Riko-san. I was about to go to Sou-chan's desk until he looked as if he was about to faint or something. Then, when Sou-chan was about to hit the ground I caught him and told Tasuku-kun and Riko-san and we all rushed to the hospital after Sou-chan got into the ambulance.

One by one, all of us enter into Sou-chan's hospital room. I was the last to enter between us co-workers.

_Sou: Shiro-chan why so gloom?_

_ Me: *sniffs a bit*DON'T TELL ME THAT! *broke out crying* YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW YOU HAD THAT DISEASE YET YOU HID IT FROM US! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL HUH; AND HOW ABOUT TERU HUH? SHE IS GOING TO BE ALL ALONE JUST LIKE HOW I WAS! I don't want her to suffer the same pain as I did YA' KNOW! I don't want her too! It's all too much! Why didn't you tell me? Acting all happy when you are about to die! Death isn't something to be happy about you idiot YA KNOW! *cries on bed side*_

_ Sou: *pats Shiro's head while tears stream down his face some more* Shiro-chan please just hear me out; I have my reasons for not telling you. I know you are very close to Teru, the other co-workers, and myself. That was why I didn't tell you; because I knew you would act like this. I know you would flip out so that is why I told you before my death. I want to thank you for taking care of Teru for me and I hope you wish to do so after my death. I want you to be there for her. I already told Tasuku to be there for her and help her with her problems knowing that you aren't going to be there daily to talk to her about her problems. You will provide her a home and shelter, food and anything else she needs. Please do this for me; this is my death wish Shiro just help me do something that I can't do for her anymore._

_ Me: As you wish Sou-chan. *walks out turns around and smiles*Farewell Sou-chan._

As Teru comes running along even I started crying again. Seeing her losing someone dear to her again hurt her so much. She ran into my arms and gave me a wet hug. Everyone else looked away in silence. I told Teru-chan that Sou-chan is waiting for her in his hospital room. I waited outside the room in silence knowing that Sou-chan was going to die soon and that I was going to be Teru-chan's guardian after he passes away. Master-san handed me a coffee and I took it gently. Why would he leave such a big responsibility to me and not Riko-san? I just sighed and continued waiting for Teru-chan to exit the room. Once she did left the room she stood in front of me. I wiped her tears away wish a clean tissue and then she hugged me again. Then, I see Riko-san looking away sobbing silently and Tasuku slammed his fist against the wall with his head lowered.

_Me: Everyone…_

They all looked at me and waited for my speech,

_Me: I will be taking Teru home now, I know it is a sad and tough thing to handle however, I don't think it would be the same with Sou-chan here as our leader anymore. Farewell everyone. Come Teru-chan; let's go home now we had a rough day today baby._

_ Teru: ….hai Shiro-san…._

Once we reached Teru's apartment, I told her to take a hot shower and dinner shall be ready soon. She nodded and went to do as she was told to do silently.

-Couple of years later-

_Me: TERU-CHAN I AM HOME! ~_

_ Teru: Welcome Home Shiro-chan!_

_ Me: Come; come look what I got for you today from my co-worker!_

_ Teru: Eh? You got more stuff from your co-workers again!?_

_ Me: Yeah! Also they are all from men! You can have it if you want!_

_ Teru: Are you sure? These things are expensive though!_

_ Me: Yes I am sure Teru-chan! Now hurry along and take these to your room!_

_ Teru: Hai!_

Then, my phone started to ring.

_Me: Hello?_

_ Riko: Oi! Shiro! What are you doing as of this moment?!_

_ Me: Riko: I just came home to give Teru-chan something why?_

_ Riko: Well, because I was deciding to get together at Master's Café with everyone else right now!_

_ Me: I can't! You know just cause you are free doesn't mean I am okay? I treat Teru as if she is my own sister! So don't think just because you don't have a big responsibility doesn't mean I don't!_

_ Riko: Sheesh no need to be so touché you can bring Teru-chan if you – NYAHHH! ~_

_ Tasuku: DAMN IT WOMEN JUST COME!_

_ Me: TASUKU YOU IDIOT! Why should I come!?_

_ Tasuku: Because if you don't come we will come to your apartment, knock down your door, kidnap you, and bring you over there!_

_ Me: We meaning you! Master-san is too busy with his shop to even bother caring, Riko is too busy trying to get a new boyfriend or something and you are the only one who would even bother tackling me to the ground and breaking down my precious door!_

_ Tasuku: Just be there or prepare to get your door taking down!_

_ Me: NO! YOU CAN SUCK MY BUTTOCKS YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!_

And with that I clicked my end call button. I sighed and made dinner for the both of us; I smiled when I saw Teru change into the clothes I gave her, it truly fit her style and personality. Then I heard a ding dong coming from the door. I didn't even bother getting it until the third ring; and then I see Tasuku looking at me panting. I let him in and gave him a glass of water. He was about to light his cigarette until I took it and threw it out the balcony door.

_Me: You do NOT smoke in my apartment. This is my apartment not yours if you wish to smoke-_

And without a notice Tasuku smashed his lips against mines and lifted me up and carried me on his shoulder.

Tasuku POV.

_Shiro: '__Whether she loves me or loves me not,__sometimes it's hard to tell,__and yet I am longing to share the lot__of beautiful Daisy Bell.'_

I continued listening to her sing while I walk through the streets and into Master's Cafe. I set her down on a stool and sat down myself. I stared at her, looking at her just sitting there without really doing anything.

_Riko: Oi Shiro! I haven't seen you in a while! What have you've been up to? We really need to catch up on stuff. So how's your love life going? Find anyone yet? How's your job? Why aren't you talking? Did something happen? OH OH OH! Are you missing someone!?_

She just sat there with an expressionless look on her face. Then, she snapped out of her trace and flipped open her phone; texting on it. I was about to peer over her shoulder to see what she was doing but all of the sudden she shut her phone closed and asked for a coffee. Being Master, he gave her a cup of coffee. After she was done she paid for it and walked out with a mutter of good bye.

_Riko: What did you do to her? Did you tell her? Did you make a move on her?_

_ Me: No I didn't make a move on her and no I didn't tell her and I didn't do anything to her and I don't know what you mean by tell her at all! I don't like her that way and why would I like her at all. She is just like any other girl, boring, crazy, and girly._

_ Riko: She isn't like any other girl. She's been through a lot. More than you can possibly imagine. She lost her mother at the age of 3 then her father at the age of 5. Forced to live with her Aunt who would constantly beat her to death and she would be too scared to fall asleep at night because she might be murdered by her. She worked at supermarkets, arcades, flower shops, and many more places to earn money until she was 14 she moved out of her Aunt's place at midnight and got herself a cheap place to live. She reunited with Sou who he found at the supermarket and they were like inseparable just like how you were with Sou as well. She loved Sou very much as if he was her family to him and that's why she is helping Sou take care of Teru because she doesn't want her to leave her as well. She already lost everyone she loved. Deep inside Shiro is really lonely she doesn't want to have a lover because she is scared they are going to get hurt because of her and she doesn't want that to happen and she doesn't want to bare the guilt._

I stared down at myself, looking at the ground. She suffered so much yet she tends to put a smile on everyone's faces every single day. She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her as long as she has some to protect. I ran out of the store to catch up with her. I see her coming out of a store with bags of chocolates and a giant teddy bear. Then she was waving goodbye to the people and walked home. I ran up to her and hugged her; she turned to look at me and pat me on the head with the bear's paw.

_ Shiro: Eh? Tasuku why are you here?_

_ Me: I underestimated you. I'm sorry for doing so. You seem like such a happy child living such a happy life but you were always alone. I'm sorry for not being there for you_.

I look deep within her eyes and I see that her eyes started to water. I stood there not knowing what to do as she sobbed into my chest but then my arms move by itself and are wrapped around her small body. After standing there for a while she calmed down and she smiled at me. Without a warning she stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek.

Shiro: Thank you Tasu-kun

With that she handed me the teddy bear and walked away with a smile on her face. That made me smile too and I walked home with the giant teddy bear in my arms.

**Fast forward**

Shiro's POV

I was on current hiatus because I wanted to take care of Teru more. So I started working at her school to help out Riko, Tasuku, and Andou. Apparently, being such a good friend Andou was he forced me to work for Tasuku. It was the worst; he made me clean up garbage cans, tend gardens while he smokes his cigarettes and text Teru.

Me: *mumbling* Stupid Tasuku, stupid Tasuku, ducky boxer dumb chicken pox transie, egg head bruised up fatty cake.

Tasuku: If you have so much time mumbling might as well go back to your entertainment career Shiro.

Me: SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! I am trying to listen to some music right now but you are ruining the beautiful sound of Uruha's guitar!

After I finished plucking out the weeds, I picked a cherry blossom off the tree and put it in my hair. I bend down, kneeling and prayed that Sou-chan was resting peacefully; I bowed respectfully and picked myself up off the ground. Without warning, I felt a warm pair of arms around my waist. I turned around seeing Tasuku having his head buried in my hair, breathing in my scent deeply. I turned myself to face him and put my forehead on his. He looked up and smiled at me to reassure me that he was alright. I was about to get up but he pulled me back down into his lap. We stayed like that for five minutes or so until we heard voices. I quickly got up and went to the locker room to get changed while Tasuku went to clean something up.

CRASH! I peaked from my where I was and I see Teru and her friends playing baseball near the janitors office.


End file.
